


[podfic] That Time Steve Kissed Every Single Avenger (and also Bucky)

by SquaresAreNotCircles, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: It’s Clint who bravely breaks the silence by clearing his throat. “So, uh,” he says, “did all of you just get kissed by Captain America, or did I totally hallucinate that because I haven’t had my caffeine shot yet?”





	[podfic] That Time Steve Kissed Every Single Avenger (and also Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That time Steve kissed every single Avenger (and also Bucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323780) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



> My thanks to squaresarenotcircles for writing the best Friends-inspired scene ever.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/25020548357/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Friends - Flight of The Conchords


End file.
